twin dragons
by Acalarcin
Summary: alternate universe things be really different the setting is back when Laxus and his twin brother Knoxos our 14 (Knoxos is oc) this story will focus on these two and how the react with the younger members of the guild there will also be many more ocs because i didn't want to bring an any villains from the series things will be different but the biggest change Laxus is not a dic


It was early in the morning outside fairy tails guild hall gray was bitching at natsu and erza was in another contest with Mira to see who the strongest women in fairy tail. Elfman was still trying to master full body take over and Lisanna tried to help her brother. While Cana just wanted to be left alone to learn her dam card magic without grays stripping interrupting.

Cana calmly called. "Gray pants."

"What Cana dammit not again I'm going to die with this stripping habit."

"Hey ice brain fight me!"

"You got it flame face!"

And then like clockwork gray and natsu started their brawl Cana simply walked inside the guild hall to practice her cards. Till she realized it was the anniversary of her mother's death and the fact that maco the man that promised to take her to see her was not around. Meaning she would need to find a different chaperone to take her to Cornelia's grave. She looked around franticly but most of the older members where past out our too close to that line to be of any help. "How I'm going to get there now" she whispered to herself she was near tears but then fate said no to that shit in the form of a blasted guild door.

Just then the Dryder twins not identical difference being hair color black and blonde Knoxos and Laxus appeared walking through what was left of the door arguing over there last job.

"I'm telling you Knoxos it's entirely your fault!"

"What you're the one who zapped the clients daughter!"

"After she came at me with a broadsword and you said that was the bandit's camp!"

"It was you dumbass how was I supposed to know she was there in the first place!"

Well-

"Laxus fight me" natsu screamed his small fist connecting with Laxus nose.

"Dammit natsu not why I'm talking" **lighting fist** and with that natsu was left on the ground sporting his newest head wound barely able to whisper

"I give."

"Dam right you do now Knox where the hell did he go! "

During Laxus spat with natsu Knoxos decided to leave his brother to the little dragon slayer. And go get a job to make up for their lack of money.

Ivan had taken a year long quest so he and Laxus could use the money to buy booze then hide said booze. Since moving back in with gramps. But mostly because they didn't want him to search they the fridge at their house. Because A) they had gotten rid of all the food and replaced it with all kinds of alcohol and B) the bought so much they could not hide it anywhere so the decision was made move in with gramps and Cana who was now living there after some crazy motherfucker came looking for her at the mixed dorms where all the little kids stayed but besides that if the boys lived with him he wouldn't check up on the house anyway so the secret of their alcohol obsession would be safe.

But the reason they did so many jobs was so they could prove the where something more than Makarovs grandkids. Also because being 14 means your one age under the allowed drinking age. So the still had to have their own bribing money for their new found love vodka. And that is why it was a very expensive habit.

But before he could make it to the board he was distracted by a small girl crying her eyes out

"Cana If someone made her cry I swear to mavis" Knoxos spoke really only to himself (what why do I care more importantly why is she crying maybe I should try and comfort her)

Shortly after another thought came into his head.

(Don't do it just keep walking you suck at comforting people just keep walking you're going to make it worst)

"Hey squirt why are you crying."

(Dam you mouth why)

Cana looked up at him for a second he thought. (Man maybe I didn't mess this up so bad after all) the thought was fleeting once she opened her mouth and began to yell.

"My name is Cana not squirt I've been living with you in Laxus for two months and with gramps for three you still can't remember that!"

Just before slapping him in the face and running out the guild door.

**With Cana in magnolia**

(Stupid Knoxos why is he so thick I can't believe he doesn't remember what today is and to think I might have asked him to take me to see my mom he's always doing stupid things but he did sound like he cared no it's too late I don't need him our anyone else to see my mom)

"Don't worry mom I'll be there soon" she whispered to herself as she ran to the train station to go and visit her mother's grave in the capitol.

**Meanwhile at the guild hall **

(note to self never make Cana angry again because man can she slap for a little thing. wait a sec I didn't even do anything this time. So why I'm on the floor I swear of maco did something I'm pay him back for this come to think of it why was she crying why do I give a shit who I'm kidding even gildartz knows I have a soft spot for that kid.) Knoxos thinking was interrupted by laughter of a certain little dragon slayer and a shirtless ice mage. Also two young takeover mages.

"I can't believe it Knoxos got taken out by a girl!" gray squealed

" oh man you got beat by Cana" natsu screeched.

"So unmanly" elfman stated dryly

Lisanna chirped up as well "score one for the fourth generation."

"The hells are you talking about" Knoxos asked.

"Silly Knoxy everyone younger then you and Laxus is the fourth generation." replied Lisanna cutely

"Yeah" natsu shouted "and you Laxus and gildartz are the biggest threat in the third generation but sense Cana beat you the score is fourth 1 and third 0 that means we are winning"

(I can't believe they have a new stupid thing already and did she just call me Knoxy I'm mean doesn't this shit get old its been three years and the still act like six year olds oh well I might as well have some fun with it,)

Knoxos smirked "so do all of you guys feel this way everyone but erza and Mira gave a spirt filled "yeah" because the two older girls weren't suicidal also the where having their own fight.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to challenge the fourth generation to redeem myself you guys ready."

"You know it Knoxos I'm taking you right now" natsu charged Knoxos simply got natsu by his pink head stopping him cold.

"outside I don't have the jewels to fix the place right now I'm mean I already have to go half's with Laxus on the door." the 14 year old said as he chunked natsu out of the guild halls newest hole.

**Outside **

"Ok let's get started I'll let you guys come at me however you want"

Knoxos stated. To the 4 young wizards about to face off with him Makarov Laxus Erza and Mira decided to watch the fight our beating depending on who you asked about to ensue.

"I think he's bitten off more than he can chew this time he's defiantly getting knocked down a few pegs" Mira stated smugly.

"Yes I have faith in my generation also" Erza agreed causing both girls to shiver with discomfort once the realized they had agreed on something.

"You're kidding" Laxus laughed "I bet they don't last more than two minutes.

"Care to make it interesting" Mira asked.

Alright fine gramps you feel like being a witness." Laxus asked

After I minute Makarov answered "I suppose what are terms."

"If Knoxos lets them stand for more than 2 minutes you have to take elfman and Lisanna on missions for a whole month deal. "

"Alright fine but if I'm right and he takes them out before two minutes is up you having to be a waitress at the guild for a whole month." Laxus stated calmly an a bit smugly

"Fine sense there's no way that he can take them all out in two minutes not even Dryders are invincible Laxus."

He smirked at Mira's last comment and looked back at Knoxos. (remember brother none off our slayer magic that's are secret no one can know but with just these four I think you'll be fine with your plan old smoke magic) Laxus thought to himself.

"Looks like their starting" Makarov stated "timer starts now"

The fourth generation moved to form a diamond around Knoxos hoping he would only be able to hit one of them at a time also the hoped to finish him quickly unleashed their strongest attacks at the sometime.

**Fire dragon roar **

**Ice make lance**

Elfman just made a rock arm Lisanna turned into a giant bird hoping they could support the dragon slayer and the ice make wizard.

As gray and natsu attacks were on their way to connecting Lisanna using her bird form to blow up enough wind to blinded Knoxos why elfman moved in to strike in case gray and natsu attack failed and unfortunately it did

Just as the attack was about to connect Knoxos used the overwhelming amount of magic he had stored inside himself to redirect gray and natsu attacks at elfman and Lisanna effectively removing them from the fight.

Next Knoxos unleashed his own attack by simply by putting his hand on the ground. And calmly whispering

**Smoking ravine**

Within seconds both natsu gray and the ground between them an Knoxos disappeared from sight the only thing you could see was what looked like a ravine filled with smoke for about ten seconds nothing happened until the smoke disappeared and all you saw was gray and natsu prone and none responsive about ten feet back from where they were standing before Knoxos attack connected with the boys and just about everything between them seemed to now be a line of craters that were not there before.

Makarov was the first to speak "well Mira sorry to tell you but the only last 50 seconds" Mira went pale

"Your shift starts at noon so you got an hour to get ready have fun." Laxus stated smugly as he walked back into the guild hall.

Mira ran home to get ready after a speech from Makarov about how every fairy tail wizard must honor their word. erza decided to berate natsu and gray for their poor battle tactics as Makarov was about to head into the guild he heard a very familiar voice belonging to a certain crush mage. "O gramps was that Knoxos fighting a second ago" gildartz asked

"Gildartz when did you get back"

"Just this morning so what did I just miss?"

"well let's see the young ones have taken to calling themselves the fourth generation so Knoxos agreed to take on natsu gray elfman and Lisanna what you missed was their showdown with Knoxos ending up the winner"

(Wonder why he looked so angry when I passed him on the stairs all well I'm sure his going be fine) gildartz thought "I'm grab a drink come on old man I'll tell you about the job"

**At the train station with Knoxos **

After the fight Knoxos head out to find Cana after checking the third inn in a row he caught a glimpse at a calendar and all the pieces came together (how could I be so thick head she's gone to the capital to visit her mother's grave every year today since she joined the guild screw it might as well go get tickets if she went by herself something might happen plus I doubt she was the money to pay for the ticket)

Within ten minutes Knoxos was at the front of the line trying to purchase his tickets

"Two round trip tickets for the capital please"

The man in the stand simply responded "2000 jewels"

"That's fine wait what the fuck 2000 it was 200 yesterday Knoxos protested"

"Look kid pay our get going there's a line now get your ass moving" the ticket man yelled Knoxos took offense to that so much in fact that after he took his free tickets he tied the ticket tellers legs into a pretzel shape just like gildartz taught him to do to self-important little shits with a I'm better then you attitude that says I make children cry and love it.

(So this is what it's like to be karmas tool in the world I need to this more often) Knoxos thought

**Meanwhile a few bench's away **

"I can't believe that lying prick I know I have enough for one ticket there's no way the price jumps that big in one day!" Cana yelled at no one in particular.

Then she remembered that since she couldn't get a ticket she wouldn't be able to see her mother this year which made her start to tear up (I miss you mommy I promise when I see dad again I'll tell him about me) "I swear"

As that thought crossed her mind she felt the tears began to fall down her cheeks but for some reason the never touched her chin the where whipped away when she looked up she was shocked to see Knoxos kneeling down to eye level and brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Why are you crying Cana?" He asked so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Before Cana thought she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug and then started to cry into his neck" I want to go see my mom's grave today but maco was gone and no one else could take me so I tried to go by myself but I didn't have enough for the train ticket" at this point she was sobbing

Knoxos returned the hug trying to calm her down and spoke softly "well I guess it's your lucky day because I happen to have two tickets to the capital and nothing else to do so I'll take you if you want."

"Really" she squealed Knoxos shook his head and showed her they tickets she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him to the train (at least she stopped crying) (I knew the he cared he acts big and scary but he's just a big teddy bear) Cana thought.

**On the train **

(Dear mavis kill me now) was al Knoxos could think once the train started moving. They had only been on for twenty minutes dam motion sickness at lest it's not as bad as natsu. He gets sick on everything for Knoxos it was just trains usually. If Laxus where here they would flip a coin to see who got knocked out first. That way only one of them suffered and on the ride back their positions would be reversed. It's also why they tried so hard to master the smoke and lighting forms. so they could just fly to their jobs but that was easier said than done. Just as he was about contemplating suicide for the fourth time in ten minutes a small voice remind him he wasn't alone.

"Knoxos are you ok you look pretty sick" Cana asked slightly worried.

"I'll be fine when we get off this train how long do we have till we get their" Knoxos responded in what Cana thought was the most pathetic voice she had ever heard.

Cana took Knoxos phone out of his pants pocket seeing as her friend could barely move and checked the time "I think we still have an hour and a half she said looking up at Knoxos.

Clutching his stomach it looked as if he was trying to force the contents to stay there "if there's a god please kill me now." nothing happened (I swear when my old man gets back I'm beat him to near death for putting this lacrima in my chest our ill beg gildartz to do it).

"Knoxos you look like you're getting worse."

"Is this thing turning oh shit we are about to go up a hill dammit why o and now were going down fucking great." closing his eyes trying to imagine he was anywhere that was not this train.

Cana looked at her friend and began to feel bad he really was not doing well so she tried to help him by doing the only thing she really remembered her mother doing when she had an upset stomach. she grabbed his head an put it on her now crossed legs and began to run her small fingers through his hair after a few minutes of this Knoxos grey eyes opened looking at Cana he asked. "What are you doing?"

Cana looked away and began to blush slightly and responded. "You looked really sick so I'm doing what my mommy used to do when I was sick or had a stomach ache."

Knoxos looked at her slightly puzzled until he realized it was actually really helping. He didn't feel anything coming from his unusually quiet stomach. at this point in time usually it would feel like it was eating its self.

"I'll leave you alone I didn't mean to bother you." Cana said with just a hint of sadness.

As she pulled her hand away from his hair he began to feel the knots in his stomach returning so he decided to think fast. Grabbing her hand and spoke softly so only she could hear him. "Don't stop please I think its working. "

Cana smiled at his words and continued her previous action. after a few minutes of silence she decided to try and have a conversation with her new traveling companion after realizing she didn't know much about him.

"Hey Knoxos can I ask you some questions."

"Sure"

"You and Laxus are twins right."

"Yeah"

"So why do you look different don't twins look exactly the same."

"We aren't identical twins we were just born on the same day and the only real difference is the hair color. he's blonde like gramps when he was young and I've got black hair like my dad besides that we are about the same."

"Knoxos where is your mom I don't think I've ever seen her at the guild and Mr. Ivan never talks about her."

The last question hit Knoxos pretty hard and honestly he wasn't sure how to answer it. (After all how do you tell someone you killed your own mother?) "Cana I'm tired I'm take a nap wake me up when we get there ok."

"Knoxos did I say something wrong." Cana was terrified she had just hurt one of her guild mates because of the way his emotions shifted so quickly. "I'm sorry Knoxos are you mad at me."

Knoxos looked up at the girl who had been rubbing his hair for the last 5 minutes. Seeing the fear in her eyes that she had done something wrong. "No Cana I mean it I'm just tired we will talk some more when I wake up ok."

"Promise"

"Yeah I promise"

**Back at the guild hall**

"Laxus if you spill your drink one more time I swear I'm going to eat your soul." Mira threatened as she

"Ops" was all Laxus had to say as he once again repeated the action he ha been doing since he got to the bar casually spilling his drink on whoever happened to be sitting next to him this time it was Wakaba

"Laxus come on I know you're not that clumsy stop spilling drinks just so your girlfriend can bring you another one."

Laxus rolled his eyes at the man's comment and retorted with "speaking of girlfriend's where's maco you to are inseparable when you drink."

Wakaba thought for a second and replied "I have no idea actually isn't he supposed to take Cana to visit her mother's grave but the train left at 10.00 and its noon now so-

Just then the guild doors opened and in swaggered one Maco Conbolt taking the open stool next to Wakaba and ordering the usual. At this point Wakaba was confused Laxus was angry and Makarov was all kinds of pissed but he hid it well. As he walked towards where the fire mage was sitting followed by gildartz who in turn was followed by natsu and gray. Who wanted to hear about gildartz last job Makarov spoke after staring at the man for about 2 minutes. "So maco how was your morning."

"Oh it was great master I woke up with my face in the best looking pair of."- maco never got to finish speaking because before he could Laxus had jumped over Wakaba and connected with a thunder charged fist to macos face sending the man flying into the opposite guild wall.

After this action Laxus began yelling "how you could be this stupid he means why did Cana get on a train to see her mother without you. Also why would you talk about some stupid bimbo in front of those two!" stated Laxus now pointing at natsu and gray.

Makarov was flabbergasted he could not believe that Laxus had just gotten angry at maco for all of the stupid things maco had just said to be honest he looked at his grandson with a bit pride in his eyes pride that he found harder to see in Ivan every day. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he realized Laxus was still talking "I swear if I didn't know that she was with Knoxos I would hit you again I mean seriously who forgets a kid!"

Gildartz finally spoke "I swear maco if I ever have a kid you are never watching them ever."

That last comment sent Laxus over the edge but before he could speak Makarov used his titan magic to dragged him into the guild masters office before Laxus said something they both might regret as Makarov locked the door and placed a spell over the door so no one outside could hear them after that Makarov turned to Laxus "ok let it out."

Laxus wasted no time "how could he be so thick she looks just like her mother I mean that's all he talked about when Cornelia died he even took me and Knoxos to the funeral I know he left before she was born and he didn't come back until After Cornelia died but seriously even their names are similar" Laxus had to stop and take a breath because he just realized the last time he had actual taken one was before he punched maco. "you know the worst part every time he goes on a job I see that look on her face like she lost a piece of herself it's terrible it's almost like."

Makarov stopped his grandson with a look "like how you and Knoxos feel with your mother being gone "

"Gramps Knoxos and I have already agreed if we see her cry like that again when he leaves than we are telling him. Because we know that there's no way he would reject her and that is the only thing stopping her from telling him. We are sick of watching her have to be strong for all of her friends so they don't know about her secret. So if he leaves again he will leave knowing he was a daughter." Just when Makarov thought it was his turn to talk Laxus stopped him and continued. "And you know the part that I think really hurts her is seeing the way he treats natsu and Lisanna like there his own it hurts her a lot and I've been watching patiently for three years. before he leaves he is going to know even if me and Knoxos have to beat it into his skull." and with that Laxus left the guild hall because there was no way he could look at gildartz right now.

**With Makarov in the masters office **

Makarov was shocked to say the least at his grandsons feelings toward the younger members in the guild he had no idea the cared so much. This all started when Cana first joined the guild and the three Dryders leaned that she talked in her sleep the only reason they knew was because of the time they had stayed up late on movie night and Cana feel asleep and wouldn't stop talking about gildartz being her dad. The felt bad about hearing her personal thoughts. but the felt even worse when the realized she was not just dreaming she was telling the truth. The agreed not to tell her they knew and to not tell gildartz. but after three years of knowing the truth apparently Laxus and Knoxos feelings was getting to them. And even if telling gildartz meant Cana would hate them they were going to do it because they could not stand to see her sad are listen to her cry herself to sleep. Makarov still wasn't sure how the heard her all the way down the hall. Still Makarov had to admit they had grown up quite a bit he was proud they were his grandsons.

**At the capital**

"Cana do you really think the little orange dress you wear is best for this weather it's like 40 degrees outside does it even cover your legs."

"I'm fine Knoxos I'm not even cold"

"Then why do you have gooses bumps and why are you rubbing your hands together."

"Shut up" Cana replied weakly. Knoxos had enough of the skinny nine year olds tough talk and decided to see if he had any spare clothing in his duffle bag. That he taken from his last client as compensation because he refused to pay for the job that he and Laxus had done. As luck would have it he had a small fur coat with a hood that would fit her a small orange scarf to cover her face some winter boots in her size and some fingerless winter gloves (wait who was fingerless winter gloves that's just fucking stupid I should give this crap to Cana now)

"here but these on gramps is going kill me if you freeze to death" Cana gladly took the gloves and the coat luckily the coat was big enough that it covered most of her body after she but on the gloves and coat she removed her hair tie so her ponytail wouldn't get messed up when she put on the hood (with her hair like that she's the spitting image of her mother how can gildartz be so blind) then Knoxos realized Cana was just staring at the boots.

"Cana hurry up and put the boots on."

"No"

"Why not"

"I like my sandals better. "Was her only reply as she looked down at her feet.

"Cana it's going to be freezing soon but on the boots."

"I don't want to."

"Cana but on the boots no- "you're not the boss of me Knoxy so shut up"

(Did she just call me Knoxy where the hell did she get that from wait why her face is red is she embarrassed oh now I get it?)

"Cana you don't know how to tie the boots do you."

Cana turned away from Knoxos trying to hide the embarrassment that showed in her face rather than wait for her to respond Knoxos picked up they small child placed her on a bench then took off her sandals and handed her some thermal socks while putting her sandals in his duffle bag he also slipped his own black duster over his white v neck and but on his own fingerless leather battling gloves just in case when he was done he kneeled down to help Cana lace up the boots "ok look I'm only doing this once so pay attention."

Cana watched as Knoxos tied the lace in the little slots on the side of the boots then listened as he explained the knots the bunny ears and the double knots "ok all done let's go see your mom."

"Wait your coming with me that's wired."

"Why is it wired?"

"Maco never goes with me and I want talk to my mom by myself."

"Ok but if maco doesn't go with you what does he usually do"

Cana had to think about that for a minute it had been a whole year since she had been here with the man "well usually he buys a room at that motel over there and then he talks to one of those ladies over there on the corner and then I go see my mom "

"So he takes you with him to talk to the lady on the corner"

Again Cana had to stop and collect her thoughts for a second "actually he only took me to talk to her last year when I was eight she seemed really nice she helped me tie my hair in a bun but I never did figure out why she need 500 jewels."

"Can I see your phone?" Cana asked

Knoxos handed her his phone still trying to find a valid reason as to why maco would buy a hooker why Cana was with him unable to find one he decided when he got back to fairy tail he'd tell gramps because watching that beaten would be better than anything he could do personally

"Knoxos is 2.10 so I'm go see my mom ok"

"Ok I'll come get you around 6 "and with that Cana was off to visit her mom.

After about two hours of browsing the local magic shops Knoxos heard the gramps ringtone decided to answer. "Hello"

"Knoxos is that you."

"Who else would it be gramps what do you want."

"Just checking on your little trip how's Cana doing."

"Fine I guess what how do you know where I am."

"Laxus said something about it anyway what do you mean you guess is she ok what happened is she hurt."

Before Makarov could continue his line of questioning Knoxos quickly cut him off "old man calm down your going have a heart attack I say I guess because I haven't seen her in 2 hours." there was silence for about 30 seconds before Knoxos heard what he thought was natsu in the background ask "hey gramps I didn't know you could turn red and blow stem out of your ears" in Knoxos head (I feel like I'm about to lose an ear drum) and he was right

"You what go and find her right now Knoxos!"

Knoxos quickly pulled the phone away from his now nearly deaf ear "fine I'm going!" he yelled into the phone before quickly hanging up he then began to walk towards the church (man is it getting colder is this fucking snow but it's only fall the hell is going on probably just freak weather.)

**With Cana outside the church**

Cana had been talking to her mother and cleaning off her tombstone for quite a while she wasn't sure of the time but she also didn't care because she was with her mom. There where quite a few flowers and the like left at Cornelia's grave probably a way of thanking her for saving so many people's lives with her fountain of youth card. Cornelia was a very gifted card mage one of the few that really mastered it before she dead Cana remembered all the looks her mother got when she walked into town she was mermaid heels only s class mage that used a type of holder magic the only had three anyway but as strong as her mother was she was still

It was during one of the trips on their way to see a very close friend of Cornelia's the only thing her mother would tell her was that she was sick and she wanted Cana to meet the women. but when they got their the town was burning rune knights where everywhere trying to protect the people from what looked like some kind of attack if you could call it that it was a slaughter. Cana never did find out which guild it was. But soon after the got there Cornelia gripped her daughter shoulders and told her to stay with the rune knights before she ran into the burning town to see if she could save anyone. Just as Cana was about to remember what happened next an ominous cold voice brought her back to reality. "excuse me young lady is this the grave of Cornelia Alberona if come to pay my respects"

Cana quickly stood up and turned to look at the man the first thing she noticed was his snow white hair he was also very pale his eyes were also pure white and he had very strange aura around him like it was everywhere then nowhere this man was surprisingly young no more than 14 years old "who are you." Cana finally managed to ask

The man gave her a cold stare before responding "how rude of me you must be scared my name is Tobias lord of winter." As if to prove his title he began to make the snow on the ground move and form around him before returning it to the ground where it had been "what is your name child"

Cana felt a shiver down her spine unable to respond only thinking (this guy's crazy strong and she doubt he's here to pay his respects ) just then Cana realized that she had left her cards in the church now several yards away because she didn't have any pockets and was tired off carrying them "oh no."

"Are you looking for this girl?" Tobias said in a mocking tone when Cana looked at what he had she realized he was holding her deck of cards. "That's the problem with holder magic girl I take these and your useless now what your name I won't ask again tell me and I won't hurt you."

Cana didn't believe the man but she was out of options "my name is Cana I'm a fairy tail wizard"

"I apologize Cana I lied to you I'm going to kill you now but don't move our I might miss and hit your mommies grave you don't want that do you."

(How does he know how long was he been watching me) her train of thought was interrupted when she heard him call out his attack

"**Snowy Mountain"**

Then she saw it his element moving towards her growing in size and magic power it was about half way before she cried out as the tears rolled down her face

"Dad please help me" she closed her eyes out of fear not of the pain of the attack or the chance she might die. She closed her eyes because she feared no one was coming for her but then her fear was erased because she heard him.

"**Smoking Ravine**"

At first Cana didn't look just in case she was hearing things "I don't know who you are but you just blocked my kill and that don't sit with me hey are you ignoring me I'm talking to you"

Cana then felt the familiar feeling of someone brushing her tears off her cheeks when she opened her eyes she saw him and almost cried again "Knoxos "

"Did he hurt you?"

"No"

"Did he make you cry?"

Cana still in a small degree of shock nodded her head yes once he got the answer he wanted Knoxos turned to face the person now sitting at the top of his shit list. "You make a habit out of attacking little girls wherever you go or are you going to tell me that Cana is a special case you know what answer doesn't matter because I'm about break you into a million pieces." As Knoxos finished the threat he unleashed his magic power pushing the back the snow that surrounded him and Cana causing the ground once covered by said snow now replaced with a gray lingering smoke that continued to move towards the snow lord

"So you're a smoke mage well this mission just got fun snowy blizzard" the formally slowly falling snowflakes now grew in size and began to fall much faster also any snow left on the ground began to move against Knoxos smoke almost like it was fighting it for control of the terrain. The snow lord now held out his arms as if he was controlling the wildly moving blizzard

"Smoke column" Cana looked around to see she was now surrounded by a column of Knoxos magic "Cana stay in their you'll be safe"

"Ok" was her reply as she watched Knoxos step towards the blizzard calmly without the slightest bit of fear (Knoxos is really strong but how is he not scared that guys magic is huge I don't even think he can break through it) Cana couldn't believe what she saw next.

"smoke form" in seconds Knoxos had turned his body into smoke and was moving through the blizzard like it was the easiest thing in the world the winter mage was shocked no matter how much snow he used to block Knoxos path he just moved faster until he was behind the man and then unleashed his next spell "smoke coffin"

before Tobias could counter he was trapped inside what looked like a coffin made of smoke he could tell was a bad situation for him because he saw that his snow outside was disappearing and he could feel his magic getting snuffed out like it was being suffocated then he was free but completely out of magic falling to his hands and knees barely able to breath let alone speak "how did you beat me your nothing but a fairy in the wind I'm the lord of winter one of the four lords of the seasons but I lost."

"this your first time fighting a smoke wizard then it's understandable that you would lose you see not many elemental mages chose smoke they see it as a weak element but some people like myself see the potential you see I have the ability to suffocate my opponents magic so with you being such a stationary opponent it was easy to get to you and smoke you out no pun intended"

When Knoxos finished he's explanation he brought his size 12 down on the snow lords face effectively knocking him out after that he went to check on Cana "hey are you ok"

The answer he got was the biggest hug Cana could give him and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me and my mom Knoxos hey do you want to meet her."

Knoxos looked down at Cana and decided there was no point in not doing it "sure"

Cana grabbed Knoxos hand and walked him over to Cornelia headstone "hi mom I know we just talked but I wanted you to meet someone this is Knoxos he's my friend and he saved us from a really bad person today so I know that this is our only real time together but I hope you're not angry that I brought him here besides he wont tell anyone he looks tough but he's just a big teddy bear"

Knoxos blushed slightly at Cana's last comment if anyone else had been around he might of slapped the back of her head but then he felt her elbow nudging him to say something "it's very nice to meet you again I don't know if you remember me but gildartz brought me and my brother around a lot when we were little like Cana said I'm Knoxos Dryder it's nice to see you again"

Cana was a little shocked by Knoxos words but was snapped out of it when he spoke again "hey were going to miss the train we need to go tell the priest were leaving so he can lock the gate."

"ok" Cana walked into the church after Knoxos handed her cards that he had reclaimed from Tobias why she was talking to the priest Knoxos tuned back to the grave and spoke one last time before the left.

"I know she's very special I'm promising you Cornelia even after she tells gildartz about herself I promise I'll always keep her safe."

And with that the pair was off to catch the train and get home.


End file.
